Smoke and Mirrors/Shots
s h o t s I'm sorry for everything Oh, everything I've done Between the roots of an ash tree, a young she-cat cowered. She was curled tightly into a ball, her bushy tail wrapped over her face in an attempt to protect herself against the pouring, unending rain. The little grey cat flinched as a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud roar of thunder. This made the she-cat shrink back further between the roots, a frightened look on her face. She'd been hunting when the storm struck. The downpour of rain and the rumble of thunder were very sudden, and she was many fox-lengths away from camp. Unable to outrun the storm, the she-cat had been forced to take shelter under the roots of the tree until the storm passed. Am I out of touch? Am I out of my place? When I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space Oh, I'm wishing you're here But I'm wishing you're gone I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong Oh, I'm going to mess this up Oh, this is just my luck Over and over and over again I'm sorry for everything Oh, everything I've done From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved Am I out of luck? Am I waiting to break? When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong Oh, I'm going to mess this up Oh, this is just my luck Over and over and over again I'm sorry for everything Oh, everything I've done From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved In the meantime can we let it go At the roadside that We used to know We can let this drift away Oh, we let this drift away At the bay side Where you used to show In the moonlight Where we let it go We can let this drift away Oh, we let this drift away And there's always time to change your mind Oh, there's always time to change your mind ''' '''Oh, love, can you hear me? Oh, let it drift away I'm sorry for everything Oh, everything I've done From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved In the meantime can we let it go At the roadside that We used to know We can let this drift away Oh, we let this drift away At the bay side Where you used to show In the moonlight Where we let it go We can let this drift away Oh, we let this drift away And there's always time to change your mind Oh, there's always time to change your mind Oh, love, can you hear me? Oh, let it drift away ''g o l d'' Category:Smoke and Mirrors